


Still into you

by blumbleynary



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumbleynary/pseuds/blumbleynary
Summary: I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into youOR: Martín distracts Andrés from his work because of his loud music
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Still into you

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first fic here, so don't hit me with sneakers, I'm not a very good writer (but I really wanted to write it) and english isn't my native language, so I'll be happy to learn about my mistakes in the comments. 
> 
> I would like to say that «paramore» is one of my favorite bands. yes. thank you all
> 
> anyway, enjoy reading!

Martín, admittedly, was a big fan of alternative music. He never missed a concert of his favorite bands until he started doing _you know what,_ that is, before meeting Andrés. To be honest, all his trips to concerts were accompanied by mandatory escapes from home, because his conservative parents were always against such events, believing that this is not what their son should listen to, and «Martín, are you a Satanist?». Well, they were so opposed to this hobby of their son that sometimes they just took away his player and vinyl record player, along with the records that Martín probably valued more than anything else in the world. 

But one day he met Andrés. He remembers this day as if it were yesterday: a cloudy Buenos Aires, he stands in some kind of transition and plays Paramore's song from the recently released album at that time. 

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

« _A_ _mazing_ ,» a soft male voice came from somewhere to the left. Admittedly, Martín was struck by how beautiful it was. Perhaps this man could become a soloist of some group or perform solo. « _Well, or sing with me_ ,» thought Berrote until he turned around. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, which would have looked casual on any other person, but on him it looked charming and _sexy._

« _Andrés_ ,» he said, holding out his hand to the man. 

« _Martín_ ,» he held out his hand in response, not taking his eyes off the man's tired but nevertheless _very_ handsome face.

« _Martín, por favor, turn it down, I'm working!_ » shouted de Fonollosa. Time passes, and people do not change. _Just like their musical taste doesn't change_. Berrote, of course, complied with the request of his _boyfriend_ , but reduced the volume only by two divisions, which on his turntable meant _nothing._

Martín wanted to shout something like « _listen to the words_ », but changed his mind because he wanted Andres to understand the whole point by _himself_.

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it_

_'Cause after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

Unable to resist, de Fonollosa got up from his chair and went straight to Martín's room, where, in fact, this atrocity came from, as Andrés believed. 

« _Martín, what are you-_ » he broke off when he saw Martín lying across the bed with his legs dangling down and his hands actively gesticulating, obviously imagining that he was on stage and singing this song in front of an entire stadium. 

Berrote raises himself up on his left elbow, but continues to actively gesticulate with his right hand, as if holding a microphone. 

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And even baby our worst nights_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

And then Andrés understands. _Finally_.

He goes to the record player, turns it down, and makes sure that Martín is _singing along_. Oh, God, he loves it when Martín sings. 

« _Honey, I-»_ he doesn't really have anything to say. Yes, they have repeatedly said that they love each other, how wonderful they are lovers, but not _so_. Moreover, this is Martín's favorite band. And a favorite song. _For the man he loves_.

« _I'm still into you_ ,» he finishes as Andrés leans in to kiss his forehead, but Martín doesn't seem to be going to stop there. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls on himself, causing de Fonollosa to simply _f_ _all_ on top of him, and then feel a gentle kiss on his lips.


End file.
